The Lift
by deetatarant
Summary: In which ianto gets stuck on the lift: ONE OFF


IANTO GAZED up at the ceiling and sighed. The emergency lighting bulkheads that were positioned right next to the Pavement lift exit had stopped working. He realised rather unhappily that he would have to go up there to investigate. The others had gone home and Jack was still travelling back to Cardiff from another meeting in London. Ianto glanced at his watch, 5:17pm. He was supposed to be meeting Jack at 8 for dinner at the new Chinese place by the waterfront, so there was plenty of time to check the lights before going home to get ready. Ianto fetched his maintenance tool kit and a couple of replacement bulbs from under his desk. He grabbed the remote lift control and placed everything on the stone platform. He then pulled off his jacket, waistcoat and tie and carefully draped them over the back of Toshiko's chair. The last time he had been up to ceiling level was when he and Tosh had installed the new lights the previous year and he knew how hot it got up there. Having rolled his sleeves back over his elbows he stepped on to the platform. He bent down to check he had everything he needed then grasping the elevator remote he thumbed the UP switch and straightened up to watch the Hub glide away below him. The indicator panel on the remote cast a lime green glow over his pale face as the numbers scrolled through, 5m, 10m 15m. The screen suddenly went black and the platform juddered to a halt with a slightly sickening grinding sound. Ianto wobbled but quickly found his feet and muttered a colourful curse. He tried the remote control to no avail. It was definitely dead. Good job there were spare batteries in his toolbox really. Turning the device over in his hands he attempted to slide off the back plate in order to change the battery pack. It fell apart in his hands and Ianto lost his grip. He watched horrified as it flipped from his grasp and flew through the air, crashing down spectacularly on Gwen's desk thirty feet below him. Ianto gaped unable to believe what had just happened. He now realised he was stuck. Ianto couldn't decide whether to feel annoyed or embarrassed. He reached in to the pocket of his trousers for his mobile phone and it dawned on him at that precise moment that his faithful Nokia was in his jacket pocket also thirty feet below him. Ianto sat down and buried his face in his hands. He started to laugh because there was simply nothing else he could do until some one came in and rescued him.

Jack Harkness glanced at his watch for the third time. It was 20: 10 hrs and he took a quick look round the busy restaurant for any sign of Ianto. Jack frowned, Ianto was never late for anything, especially his dates with Jack. A little put out at being stood up Jack pulled out his Sony Eriksson and called Ianto. Ianto's phone was ringing, but it finally clicked over to voicemail.

"Not around just now, leave a message." Jack pulled a face; he would have to tell Ianto to change that. He left his message.

"Ok, it's me. I'm here and I'm hungry. Where are you?" Jack hung up slightly concerned. He waited another ten minutes then rang again getting the same response. Jack decided to go to the Hub to find out what was going on. He was worried enough to get flashed by two speed cameras as he sped by in the SUV through Cardiff city centre.

Ianto sat up and peered down as the roller door opened and Jack stepped through. He watched Jack glance around him then up, their eyes met and Jack frowned.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Experiencing a few technical difficulties." Came Ianto's reply.

Jack started to laugh. "Are you stuck Ianto Jones?"

"No Jack Harkness I am up here for the view."

Jack nodded still grinning. "I'll get you down." He flipped the cover on his trusty wrist strap and pressed a button. The lift platform didn't move.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Well?"

Jack tried it a second time with the same result. "Oh. Ok. Where's the remote?"

"Err, that was the technical difficulty. There's bits of it all over Gwen's desk."

"Right. I'll use the manual release. How long have you been up there?"

Ianto checked his watch. "Three hours. Sorry about dinner."

Jack's smile got wider. "It was worth missing for this." He raised his mobile to take a picture. "Say cheese Ianto!"

"Don't you dare Jack!"

"Ianto. I'm sorry, but I just can't resist, the others really should see this."

Ianto pulled a face. "I should warn you Jack. I really need the loo right now."

Jack hurriedly backed off a couple of paces. "Ok. I'm going to do the

manual release. Please hang on!"


End file.
